


Lovers, but not in Paradise

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, Bigotry, F/M, Offscreen rape, omega/omega pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China and America are lovers. Their love, however, is taboo since they are two Omegas.  This is something they are painfully reminded of, one quiet summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers, but not in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> More of my rarepair Omegaverse fics. Hope you enjoy it.

Her cheek was soft as it rested against his bare arm. Alfred was glad, not for the first time, that Chun-Yan agreed to marry him. All right, so technically, it wasn't a marriage in the eyes of the law; since they were both Omegas, and they could not reproduce, they weren't considered a valid marriage.

But god, he loved her, and he knew she loved him. “Hey, did you want more lemonade?” he asked, reaching for the jug before she could answer.

“Nmm. You make it too sweet,” Chun-Yan said.

He thought of how they were lucky their heats occurred at different times. They did their best to help each other through these things. It wasn't as good as an Alpha could do it, but at the same time it was better. Both he and Chun-Yan felt repulsed by Alphas, with their swaggering attitudes and their careless fucking.

“Chun-Yan, you know you like it that way,” Alfred teased, swirling what remained of the lemonade in the pitcher. “Come on, just a little.”

She yawned, and shook her head. “You make it taste like instant diabetes, Alfred. Which, by the way, you're dangerously near getting.”

Alfred pouted. “That's why I need to feed you this sugar, so I can live vicariously through you.” He thought on his classes in physics. His students had always, every time, been shocked to find an Omega teaching such an 'Alpha' subject. This year's crop was okay.

Chun-Yan stretched like a cat, and cuddled up to him on the porch swing. “Be quiet, I'm tired.” She taught too, though she had come to the country as an immigrant and had not been as fortunate in her education opportunities as Alfred. However, she was quite happy teaching kindergarteners, though she did complain every so often about how badly it paid. “Alfred, if you lived vicariously through me, I would gain ten pounds in a month. And I would start to have your health problems too. One person on meds is enough.”

He knew Chun-Yan was not a fan of pills. He lifted his arm, and wrapped it around her. “Okay, sweetheart. No more sugar, if that's what you want. But the deal is, you make me fried wonton for dinner tomorrow.”

“And you make me chef salad with your special chicken the next night,” Chun-Yan said instantly, as though she had been plotting ways to make Alfred make his mouth-watering chicken. She probably still hadn't figured out his secret marinade recipe.

He just laughed, feeling her silky hair. Good god, he wished he'd met her earlier on in life. It would have been nice to have a companion for the high school years, when he felt so alone and scared. But then, he wouldn't have known what he was, and he might've scared her away.

Chun-Yan sighed, a contented sound as she leeched his body heat.

That was when the first egg flew. It cracked open, splattering the light on their porch. Alfred stood, shouting, “Hey! Hey, stop that!”

There were laughs. A troupe of Alpha teenagers (he could tell by their strong scent) stood their, holding not only egg cartons, but baseball bats and bricks.

“Chun-Yan,” Alfred told his tiny wife, “Get inside. I'll deal with them.”

But Chun-Yan had different ideas. She marched down the porch steps, and shouted, “Hey! You bastards, get the fuck off of my lawn!”

“Oooh,” came the sound from the Alphas, before they burst into laughter.

“Chun-Yan!” Alfred shouted, utterly terrified for her. He bounded over the steps, quick to catch up to her side.

“This is my house, this is the nicest home I've ever lived in, and like hell you hooligans are going to ruin it!” Chun-Yan shouted at them, waving her bare arms about. Her cute strawberry printed summer dress probably didn't help them take her seriously.

One of the Alphas reached out, and yanked her forward by her arm. “Bet this one's never been kissed by a real Alpha,” he said, and abruptly slammed his lips against hers.

Alfred socked him in the face, narrowly missing his own wife and hitting the boy's eye.

The boy staggered back, but his bros had something to say about that.

“What the fuck, man? What the fuck? It's just natural,” they said.

“Nothing's natural about kissing my fucking wife!” Alfred snapped back. “Get away, or I will end you!”

“Alfred,” Chun-Yan said, spitting a bit as she wiped her mouth. “Alfred, you were right, we should go inside, it's just a house--”

That was when the first baseball back collided with Alfred's stomach, and he fell to his knees.

“Alfred!” Chun-Yan screamed, grabbing onto his shoulders and trying to protect him. She was pulled off, an Alpha hitting her in the face and knocking her to the ground.

“Bitch, you're about to find out the natural order of things,” he said, sliding his belt out of his pants.

“No!” Alfred screamed, but then he was hit with another baseball bat. 

“You too, feisty,” leered one of the Alphas.

-

They'd filed a police report, but both were asked if they thought they had invited this by being unmated. They were asked if their clothes were too revealing, or if they'd suggested they had no Alpha.

They were demanded why they didn't have an Alpha, and things turned cold when they revealed their relationship.

There was to be no justice for the battered Omega pair.


End file.
